A Court of Death and Destruction
by KatnissTrisBella29
Summary: This is my telling of after A Court of Mist and Fury. Book 3, basically. When Feyre is thrown into the midst of the Prythian war, how will she get through it? And is there something that even she, Feyre Cursebreaker, cannot conquer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **Welcome to my new fic! Who has read A Court of Thorns and Roses series? OMG I love them! I can't wait for book 3 to come out. Anyway, until then, I thought I'd write my own book 3.**

 **It will be** ** _Nothing_** **like the real thing will be, but I hope it will be good. It continues straight on from the ending of A Court of Mist and Fury, so you may want to read that before you read this.**

 **Anyway, here goes!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters all belong to Sarah J. Maas (She is AMAZING!)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Feyre POV**

I look around as we enter the Spring Court. Nothing has changed much , except... most of the furniture is new. I glance at Tamlin; he must have been really upset to wreck this much of the court.

 _Shut up Feyre. It's his fault and you know it._

"Welcome home Feyre." Tamlin smiles at me and bends down to kiss me on the lips. I artfully dodge it so it turns into a peck on the cheek, and say, "Tam, I'm really tired. Can I have a while upstairs... maybe to clean up, have a bath..." I hope I sound tired, but really I have never been more alive.

"Of course you can," he answers, looking concerned. Once that concern was what I craved, but now... I want the pissed off look, the one where you want to... take off your shoe and lob it at their face, just to annoy them even more. The look that says ' come on Feyre, you can do better,' and especially the one where you can see the pure love in their eyes, as they lean into kiss you gently-

"I'll see you for dinner at 5 then, Feyre."

"Okay Tam. Love you." The words sound forced and choked, but I hope he didn't see how fake they were.

I walk up the familiar white marble stairs, into my old quarters. I recall Tamlin's words. 'Welcome home Feyre.' This is not my home, not anymore. Velaris is my home.

I sigh as I walk into the bathroom, and turn the taps. A few minutes later the bath is run.

I quickly strip off my beautiful Illyrian fighting leathers and fold them into a neat pile. I climb into the steaming tub, and begin to think about the oncoming war.

I know what I am here to do. It was understood from the moment I pretended to Rhys that I hated him. I shiver as I recall the events at the King of Hybern's palace. Elaine... Nesta... Rhys...

Oh God. I miss Rhys already. My mate and High Lord of the Night Court. I glance at my left hand; the one with the glove still on. I know the tattoo that lies beneath it. The one that symbolizes who I am, who I have become. The tattoo that signifies that I am High Lady of the Night Court. And Tamlin has just led me straight onto the front line of the war.

Oh Rhys...

 _Hello Feyre Darling..._ A beautifully familiar voice echoes down the bond that we share, and I know instantly who it is.

 _Rhys!_

I feel a rumble of low laughter from him, and he replies, _Who did you think it would be? Of course now you are with your one true love, you must be sooooo happy._ I can still hear the teasing voice, but I know that behind that taunt is a layer of pain.

 _Prick._

More laughter.

 _You love me really, Feyre darling._ He has no idea how much.

 _Well, obviously._

I pause.

 _I love you Rhys. So much._

He pauses too.

 _I love you too. I want you here, with me right now, showing me what you can do with that wicked mouth._

He's still a cocky bastard.

 _Real mature Rhys. Real goddamn mature._

Rhys' end goes silent for a minute, when he says _I have to go. Trouble in Velaris._

 _Oh no. I hope everything's OK. Tell Mor, Cassian, Amren and Az that... I'm sorry._

 _You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you Feyre. And... if at any point you want me to get you out of there, just say the word. You... you don't have to do this._

 _No... Rhys, that would give us away. I'll feed you information, when I can. I love you too Rhys._

And then he is gone.

I drag myself from the warm water and go downstairs to greet my worst enemy.

2 hours later

I look at the time; it's 5 already.

Well shit. I'm late for dinner. Great going Feyre. 3 hours into your mission and you've already pissed him off.

I reach the dining hall door. Do I look presentable? I look down at my lilac dress, tight at the bodice and loose at the skirts. I double check that my gloves cover the tattoo on my right hand. Good.

Absolutely not presentable. But for the Spring Court... It'll do.

I take a breath and enter. At the head of the table sits Tamlin. He looks up as I enter, and smiles. To my surprise, there is no food on the table. And no-one else is present. Not even Lucien. I instinctively narrow my eyes; something feels off. Very off. And it annoys me that I can't pin down exactly what. Tamlin stands and leans down to kiss me. I have to let him this time, but as he deepens the kiss, panic begins to set in, and I immediately do not know what to do.

Oh.

 _Oh._

So that's what he wants. To claim me back.

I can't-

No.

NO!

I don't realise that I say it out loud until Tamlin looks at me in shock. I immediately calm my features into a mask of suffering, and say, "Tam... I'm not ready for that yet. Not after..." I break off, hoping that he'll understand. He evidently does because he mutters something like 'I will finish that bastard' and rights himself. Before I know what I am doing, I have run off up the stairs into my private quarters.

 _"Feyre!"_

He's calling after me, but I can't go back. Not now.

I reach my room and slam the door. Leaning against it, I slowly collapse to the floor.

 _Feyre._

A soothing voice echoes through my head, and I know it is him. Tendrils of darkness sooth my panic, and I begin to relax.

 _It's OK. You're OK. Everything will be OK._

 _Rhys... He wants to... I can't. I WON'T!_

 _Feyre, listen to me. You can do it, you know. I won't hold anything against you._

 _NO! I CAN'T RHYS! You of ALL people should understand!_

He goes silent. _Feyre, trust me. I know._

I'm nothing more than a sobbing heap on the carpet. The tendrils of dark continue to sooth me, rock me.

And I fall asleep with his voice in my ears, but in my heart I am wishing I could be in his arms.

 **Well that's the first chapter done.**

 **That was more of an intro, and I hope you like it. Sorry about not updating my other stories in a while i will soon.**

 **Promise.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **KatnissTrisBella xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Welcome to chapter 2 of my fanfic! I've got an OK response so far on this fic, and I hope it will pick up soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: FEYRE IS OWNED BY NO ONE! (Except S. J Maas)**

 **On with the story!**

 **Feyre POV**

The next few weeks pass in a blur of fake smiles, simpering looks and a hateful heart. I miss my friends, my family, my court...

I know that nothing will ever be the same again.

Troops have begun to file into the Spring Court. Hybern's troops. From the listening I've sneakily done, I know that the court will soon be the main base for the whole of his operation. And I also know that Tamlin is universally hated by all the other High Lords.

Ianthe and Tamlin appear to have grown rather... close in my absence. Of course, it was inevitable, with Ianthe being such a- well, herself really. After seeing how she tried to seduce Rhys, and how she was nagging Lucien, I don't think I will ever look at her in the same way again. I still cannot believe Tamlin has done this to the rest of Prythian. But I also know that the other Courts will not go down without a fight. There is some small consolation in that.

Tamlin is still pushing for his... _desires_ to be fulfilled. I have no interest in this, especially as Ianthe... She isn't as slim as she once was. She's trying to hide it, but... To me, it looks as if she is pregnant. I don't want to know who the father is. As I said, I have my suspicions.

Lucien knows the dangerous game we are playing. He also knows that if he gives me away, he will never see Elaine again.

A sharp rap on the door pulls me from my musings.

Ianthe opens the door. I put on my most innocent smile, and look up at her beseechingly.

"Feyre, Tamlin and I have some business to take care of. In Hybern. We will not be back for around a week, so please take care of yourself."

I casually focus on her midriff; there is definitely something there. Lucien? No, not after what she has done. And Elaine too...

Any handsome guards around? Surely she wouldn't stoop that low...

My third option enters the room.

He strides up to me. Tamlin leans down and presses his lips to mine, and I reluctantly respond. I am the first to break away. "I presume Ianthe has told you. We are going away on... business. Negotiating some things with Hybern. Just wanted to let you know."

"Can I come?" I test him. I want to see if he has changed at all.

"Feyre... I... don't think that's a good idea." That bastard. He never learns, does he? I feel my mask of self control slip slightly as I say,

"You're going to lock me in again are you?" I know I have hit a nerve, because all of Tamlin's muscles tense and Ianthe discreetly makes for the door. Tamlin says nothing more. He just turns and sweeps out the door, all his self control gone too.

I smile with satisfaction. I know the part I am meant to play, but this one moment of bettering Tamlin, of pissing him off...

I'm going to savor it.

After grinning to myself and replaying his annoyed expression over and over again in my head, I realise how tired I am.

Weird. I'm not normally one to get tired. But after all the stress of the recent weeks... I just give in. The bed is comfortable, but not warm and familiar like Rhys' bed back home. It isn't long before I find my eyelids drooping, and before I know it, my head hits the pillow. The beautiful darkness encases me, comforts me, as I drift into a dreamy sleep.

 _I awake with a start._

 _I can immediately sense that there's something wrong... Something very, very off. I sit up in my bed- Oh my God. It's my bed- my_ real _bed at home. Hardly daring to believe, I turn my head to the side... and see him. He's just as beautiful as I remember, and he looks even more so in sleep. It's like all of his pain, all of his troubles are gone. He is free._

 _But why would I feel so uneasy if I were with Rhys?_

 _I lean into him, and am about to drift off again when-_

 _I hear a noise._

 _A wailing, crying noise._

 _Coming from the other side of my bed._

 _I sit up, and as quickly as the nice feeling has come... it is gone._

 _The bed vanishes, along with Rhys. There is nothing but... but..._

 _But a cradle._

 _It stands in the centre of the room, rocking slightly from something moving within it. Something- some_ one.

 _I hesitantly walk towards it, and the cries grow more desperate. I immediately feel a.. bond between me and the screaming infant. Weird. I approach until I am hovering over the cradle. In it, is a baby. It has raven black hair, just like Rhys', and a face that closely resembles... mine. The baby smiles up at me. And then it opens it's mouth and speaks._

 _"Momma."_

I wake with a start. Surely, that was just a... weird dream... I can't be pregnant. I've been taking a tonic, and I haven't... done it with Tamlin. I shake my head and dismiss the thought entirely. It could be a vision of the future; my future. I allow myself a contented smile as I imagine a tiny Rhys.

Glancing at the small clock I keep by my bedside, I realise that I overslept. By quite a lot. It's already 10am.

I pull on the impractical, horrific Spring Court attire and wander down the stairs.

 _Morning, beautiful._

I sigh contentedly as Rhys' voice drifts into my mind. I close my eyes and blot out the pink and yellow surroundings, and instead picture the blacks and grays of the Night Court.

 _Hey handsome._

An affectionate laugh flows down the bond, and I laugh too.

 _There was trouble in Velaris a while ago... what was it?_ I ask.

 _The usual._

Rhys is being very vague... but that's none of my concern.

 _Tamlin's gone away for a while, with... Ianthe._

 _Has he now._

 _Mmmhhmmm._

He pauses.

 _Your point is...?_

I try to control myself, but the word just come spilling out.

 _They're always spending time together now. I hate Tamlin, but...I think Ianthe is pregnant. And as far as I know, Tamlin thinks that I still love him. But if the father of Ianthe's baby is who I think he is..._

 _Oh._

Another pause.

 _I'm so sorry Feyre._

 _Don't be,_ I say bitterly, _Just another reason to hate him._

I silently continue walking down the long, flower scented halls. Once upon a time, I loved this fragrance, but now...

It makes me wanna hurl.

Along the corridor is a series of doors, but the one at the very end is the one I am interested in.

Tamlin's private quarters.

I take a quick glance to make sure I'm not being followed, and push the door open.

"Yes, Ianthe baby, that's it. Right there! Oh yeah- Feyre? FEYRE! Oh shit! Feyre, it isn't what it looks like, I promise! I..."

Tamlin and Ianthe are in a very compromising position on the floor. Naked.

I stop focusing on him, and stand in stunned silence.

He-omigod-Tamlin-Jesus-

Rhys sees what has happened through my eyes, and I hear his growl of fury.

"You... you..."

I lose control completely.

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING ON BUSINESS? THIS IS YOUR BUSINESS? WELL FUCK THAT! YOU AND THAT STUPID HOE CAN GO SHOVE IT!"

Tamlin has the decency to look ashamed.

"Feyre, c'mon. You're not being fair. You never wanted to, so in the past week or so Ianthe has been kind enough to-"

" _This,"_ I hiss, "has been going on for longer than that. Look at her. She's fucking _pregnant!_ At least... three months, hey Ianthe?" Ianthe bows her head in shame and protectively holds her stomach.

I turn and storm out of the room. I can't stomach this any more. The deceit, the lies...

I know now, that this is not only a fight between kingdoms. This just got personal.

This...

This is war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I've just had so much going on, it's not real!**

 **Anyway, I'm here now :)**

 **So, here is the much awaited Chapter 3 of A Court of Death and Destruction! I was so excited to find out the title of the next book! A Court of Wings and Ruin. Let's just hope SJM is talking about those _impressive wingspans,_ am I right ladies?**

 **DISCLAIMER: All of the characters belong to the amazing Sarah J Maas.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rhysand POV**

That stupid little-

Piece of shit-

Motherfucking piss taking-

All of these insults and more fly through my head, but none are good enough to describe what Feyre sees. As I feel her pain and the force of that _bastard's_ betrayal. As I sense her storm away, barely controlling her magic as she runs away from that cursed room. I keep watching, unable to tear myself away, wanting to be there for her so much-

I know right then that I have to get her out. That I can't... I _won't_ watch my mate be hurt in this way. God knows, she has already suffered enough. She does not deserve this; she never deserves the bad things that happen to her. But it always does. I almost turn my face towards the heavens and scream to the Gods that never listen. _Why her?! What has she ever done to you? Why do you punish her? WHY?!_

I continue my internal ranting and hating on the Gods, when I feel her stabs of pain again. And I realise, as her vision is heaving, that she made it to her room. And that Feyre is lying on the floor, sobbing. I know that right now I can't do much, so I do the only thing I can do. I send a huge wave of love and understanding down the bond. And Feyre receives it, because I get a staggering one in return. I sooth her until she at last stands up, then I send her a final message before I walk out of my room, and head downstairs.

Velaris has been pieced back together since the attack. It is once again the beautiful city of starlight. My home. And Feyre's too. I am gazing out onto the beautiful view as I hear the quiet click of the door, which alerts me to the four presences behind me. I turn, and see the tired eyes of my inner circle. All of them look as tired as I feel. As I must look, I realise with a start. It is Mor that finally breaks the lingering silence.

"What is it Rhys?"

I keep quiet for a second, but then begin to speak. I tell them of what that _piece-of-shit_ Tamlin did to Feyre. How he betrayed her. Even though she no longer loves him, but that is beside the point. The point is the disgusting, filthy deceit behind it.

I finish telling them. No one says anything for a long while. I look at each of my friends. My family. My Court. And they are all angry. Burn-the-whole-fucking-spring-court-down-and-kill-Tamlin-while-you're-at-it kind of angry. Cassian curses under his breath, Azriel stares at the floor with a look that would send an entire army running, Mor grits her teeth in badly concealed anger and Amren just says, "what are we waiting for?" I raise a questioning eyebrow at her and she grins nastily.

"It's all simple really," she says, still with that grin in place. "We go to the Spring Court. We retrieve our High Lady. And then we haul ass out of there before we get caught." I am surprised; I was expecting Amren to want to take the entire court out. She must have noticed my expression because she smiles again and says, "I can wait for a while."

 **2 hours later**

I land at the small cabin retreat high in the mountains. I still smile at the memories Feyre and I made here. All the... things that we did in that bed. God what I wouldn't give to see Feyre right now. I remind myself that, if all goes to plan, Feyre will be out of there before the sun sets.

If it all goes to plan.

I reach the cabin door and knock sharply three times. I hear footsteps, and then the door creaks open. A small, pale face peers around the door, and she sighs in relief as she says, "Nesta! Lord Rhysand is here!"

Nesta bustles into the room, looking as haughty as always. She inclines her head to me and turns to Elaine. "Elaine! What did I say about opening the door? It could have been anyone!" I interrupt before the conversation takes a turn for the worse.

"I'm only here for a few minutes. I came to inform you that we are going to get Feyre out of the Spring Court."

I let them take the news in. Nesta speaks first.

"Well it's about time!"

 **Feyre POV**

I sit in the corner of the bedroom. I cannot call it my bedroom any longer for it isn't. It hasn't been for a while. The sobbing has long since subsided, but there is still an ache in my chest. I stare at the ceiling, mulling over the final message Rhys sent me before his end went dead.

 _Be ready._

What could that mean? I can only think of one thing; he's coming to get me. No-no.

He can't.

I have to stay, and gather information, and-

I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. It is not the happy and cared for and loved female that walked through the Spring Court walls a month ago.

It is the woman I was when I escaped from under the Mountain.

Broken and wasted away.

My hair is straggly and hangs in clumps past my shoulders, partially obscuring my face, which is gaunt and pale. My body is thin, and barely fills out my dress. How have I not noticed how ill it is making me? Have I really been too focused on my mission to care for myself? God no- Rhys can't see me like this. I am the most disgusting and repulsive female that has ever been. I-

My self hatred is cut off as I hear the creak of the door being opened. I clench my fists, ready to attack him, to hurt him as I have been hurt.

But as I rise with anger written all over my face, I realise that it is not the person that I thought it was.

Alis. _Alis._

I run to her, fresh tears running down my face. She holds me as I cry, stroking me, soothing me. "Feyre." She murmurs my name. I lift my head and look at her. Oh. My. God.

"Alis... what have they done to you?"

I am almost whispering. What-

"That is none of your concern." She whispers. I try not to stare. At the scars that criss cross over her body. At the open gashes, oozing blood. At the great, ugly purple bruises that cover her skin. But then she speaks again. "You are getting out of here. Lord Rhysand comes for you-"

"How do you know? What-"

Alis interrupts me and again speaks. "I have something that will aid you in your war." As she says this she thrusts a large pile of papers into my hands. I look at them. By the cauldron. They are battle plans. _Hybern's_ battle plans. Showing exactly when and where he plans to strike. "Thank you." I whisper looking up once more. But she is nowhere to be seen. Alis just... vanished. I don't have time to consider this now. There will be time for that later. But for now-

I have to get ready for my mate.

I have to get ready for my court.

I have to get ready to fight.

 **Rhysand POV**

I look at my four most loyal companions as Mor, Cassian, Azriel and I prepare to leave for the Spring Court. Amren is staying to guard Velaris in my absence.

I haven't worn so much steel in a long time, but I know that I will certainly need it.

And as we all fly off into the dark, peaceful night, Mor in Azriel's arms, I send a silent prayer to whatever Gods may be listening.

Please let her be alright.

 _Please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm trying to stay true to my promise and update kinda regularly now, so here is another chapter of a Court of Death and Destruction!**

 **OMG ACOWAR is coming out soon!**

 **Who else is super excited? And OMG THE COVER ART! I am in love already. Here, check it out;** **book/show/23766634-a-court-of-wings-and-ruin**

 **I've decided to leave it up to you guys; once the real book comes out, do you want me to carry on? Because I can stop if you guys want me to. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME, AS I AM WRITING FOR YOU GUYS AND I NEED TO KNOW!**

 **Anyway, let's get into it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I think you should know this by now. I don't own Feyre, or Rhysand, or Mor, or... yeah. You get the idea. And I am glad as hell that I do not own that bastard Tamlin. Ugh.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Feyre POV**

I stare anxiously out of the window. Waiting for anything that tells me that my Court are coming. I glance down at the huge sheaf of papers that are in my hands. Battle plans. Part of me itches to know what is in them, what disgusting, filthy secrets they hold, but... I can't yet. I have to wait for Rhys. He will know what to do with them. After all, he has been playing dangerous games of war for more than five hundred years.

 _Come on come on come on come on_

God I just want to leave already. I have what I came for- more than what I came for. But Alis... It makes no sense. One minute she was there, just as I remembered,the next she had vanished, as if into thin air.

I am ready, just as Rhys asked me to be. I don't have any possessions here worth taking with me. I didn't have any armor to put on either, but I did find one of the Night Court outfits that I wore in the time before I went to Night. When I was still a lost maiden here, that needed to be guided by males, that was inferior to everyone, that would never be an equal...

I force my anger down again. I can't think about that now. I have to focus. _Focus Feyre._

I manage to calm myself down, but my Fae ears pick up a sound that I have been dreading for hours now.

Footsteps. And they are heading for my chamber.

I begin to panic. I look down, both at the clothes and the sheaf of papers that are in my hands. The papers that are currently the most important in the whole of Prythian. The papers that I am about to lose.

Dear God no. I don't have anywhere to put them. Unless... I remember Rhys telling me about pocket... pocket di.. pocket dimensions, I think they're called. How you can keep small items in them, or even go into one yourself. I look down at the battle plans again, and I know what I have to do. The catch is; I have no idea how I am going to do it.

I imagine winnowing, only into a great white space, not a real place on earth. I close my eyes, and let my mind go blank. Completely blank. And I feel a weight vanish from my hands.

My eyes fly open in shock; the papers are gone. Relief floods me, but it does not last long. The footsteps are still coming, and I am wearing Night Court fashion. He will know; Tamlin will know that my Court is coming. I look around for something, anything that could get me out of this mess. By the Mother, Why didn't I think that this could happen? Good God. My eyes still search. And then they settle on the bathroom door.

I run in, slam the door shut and lock it firmly. As soon as I am sure it is secure, I begin throwing off all my clothes, so I am left in my underwear. I take the clothes and throw them hastily into the washbin, fastening the lid on it securely. I am just finishing when I hear the door into my chambers creak open.

"Feyre?" A male voice calls. Ugh. _Tamlin._ Can he not take a hint? Footsteps walk towards the bathroom door. "Feyre... are you in there?"

"No."

A sigh. "Feyre, please, just... listen to me."

I keep quiet, fighting the urge to burn this entire cursed court to the ground. To cope, I begin to mentally list all the things Tamlin has ever done, that makes him a complete sack of shit.

1\. He enacted a Tithe, when he didn't have to, and made the poor in his Court pay the price.  
2\. He kept me 'protected', which in essence meant screwing me up and pretending that I had no powers.  
3\. His attitude towards women is APPALLING. Like really, he is a sexist bastard.  
4\. He killed Rhys' mother and sister, well at least his Court did. But he did NOTHING to stop it. Nothing. So he is just as bloody guilty.

"... so Feyre, please let me in."

Oh shit. I just missed a whole speech, most likely.

"Leave me alone Tamlin."

"Feyre." His tone is once again commanding. Like I am an animal. A piece of crap on his shoe. Hell no am I going to listen to him.

"Feyre, you are going to let me in. Right now."

I don't respond.

"FEYRE."

As much as I really do not want to admit it, I am terrified. I have seen what he can do as that great, ugly beast.

He growls at the door now. "You are going to let me in, and I am going to help you remember." I sense the meaning behind the words. He is the most disgusting male I have ever met. "You want to FUCK ME? After I caught you and Ianthe?" He tried to interrupt, but I keep ploughing onwards. "She's pregnant with your baby, isn't she? I know that she is!" Tamlin stuttered.

"Please, Feyre, listen... it was an accident. On Calanmai, you know I'm not myself, and..." He didn't even need to finish that sentence.

So I just said, "Tamlin, please... I just need some time." I heard him sigh, but then he said, "I am truly sorry." And he left.

I was sorry too. Until he sold Prythian to Hybern. Just to get me back. And in the process, he got my sisters... remade. The fate worse than death, that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. Tamlin is the most selfish person that I have ever met.

And after what he did to Rhys' family... I will never be able to look at him in the same way again.

I remember Rhys once telling me about what Tamlin did. And he said something like 'I'm surprised that you haven't seen their wings on his bedroom wall. '

Tamlin's bedroom. The one room I have never ever been in, the one place I always considered out of bounds.

That could be the room where... their wings are.

The thought makes me sick.

But I know that I have to check.


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys!**

 **Yup I know I haven't updated in ages, but I now have a blog! YAAAAAY!**

 **Anyway, you will get loads of sneak peeks, updates and more about my fanfics.**

 **So come to**

 **And take a quick look.**

 **Theres like, one post right now, but it will change!**

 **Maybe even comment on my first post, IDK.**

 **Expect an update soon!**

 **Byeeeee xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

 **Welcome back again to my story! And a huge thank you to all the people that have reviewed! I really appreciate it, as it really keeps me going, and it makes me want to keep writing.**

 **Also I am so sorry I have not updated in freaking ages!!! I have just been so caught up in everything!**

 **WHO HAS READ ACOWAR!!! ITS FUCKING AMAZING I LAUGHED AND CRIED MY WAY THRU IT**

 **sorry. but it was so good, there are no words.** **I know my story will be nothing compared to SJMaas, but i'll give it a shot.**

 **I will keep writing this story, and keep to the plot I originally had, with a few small edits.**

 **Ok, serious question; should I pair Elain with Lucien or Az? I honestly have no clue, and I need your help!!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own ACOTAR.**

 **Rhysand POV**

I scan the skies aw we head towards the Spring Court. The plan is simple. Swoop in. Get Feyre. And take out any guards that stand in our way. I don't know what state Feyre is going to be in; If that sick bastard Tamlin has harmed a bloody hair on her body, he will pay. I will _make_ him pay. All he has ever done is hurt the things that I love. I really should have made him pay years ago. When his Court slaughtered my sister.

"Rhys." Mor shouts across from her position in Azriel's arms. "I'll slip in to get Feyre. I can make it unseen." I hear Az's growl of disapproval, and I know that he will kill me for it later, but I say, "Okay. Sounds good."

But we all know that okay is a lie.

Cassian's wings healed thank the Gods. All thanks to our new found alliance with the Dawn Court. I don't think the High Lord, Ortus, likes me very much, but... he hates Tamlin as much as we do. Because of what he has done to Prythian. So he agreed that in exchange for our armies to combine, he would heal Cassian. And of course we agreed.

My heart is aching; I miss her so much. But soon everything will be alright.

Soon, the Night Court will have its High Lady back.

And we will make everything alright.

It has to be.

 **Feyre POV**

I creep down the corridor, looking this way and that. I musn't be seen- I especially don't want to have to face Tamlin. Or Ianthe.

I know that Rhys and my family will be here within minutes, but I have to check for the wings. If Tamlin has kept them... I swear I will rip him to shreds.

Or hold him long enough for my mate to do it instead.

The coast is clear, thank the cauldron. I walk right up to the bedroom door and listen. Noone. I push the door gently, and peer in-

"Feyre?"

I whirl around, already in a fighting stance, preparing to attack.

Lucien.

Is he friend or foe? Ally or enemy? I still don't know. But I have to be careful.

I am a wolf. And I bite when cornered.

I am debating showing my fangs, when he croaks out, "you're going back to Night." A statement, not a question.

I nod my head slightly. If he tells Tamlin I will-

"I'm coming with you."

Of course. He'll want to see Elain again. His mate.

I don't question him. Not now, when I have so little time and so much to do.

I turn and stalk into Tamlin's private quarters.

And gag.

 **Rhysand POV**

I can see it. The scent of roses and flowers hits me so hard I almost have to turn away.

Cassian signals down, into the forest. I spot what seems to be a clearing and nod.

I can't help but be thankful that Cassian can still fly. We had 3 of the best healers all working on him, to patch his wings. He's bloody lucky.

We land, and Mor jumps from Az's arms. Preparing to winnow. She nods at me, and I nod back.

Then she vanishes.

 **Feyre POV**

Lucien and I break into a run as we flee. There are shouts from behind, and it's hard to run with the solid masses in my arms and the tears streaming down my face. There was one set of wings in his room. In a frame. Pinned above his bed.

They were small enough for me to know that they couldn't have been his mother's.

Those wings belonged to Rhys' little sister. His _little sister._ Tamlin is...

He is...

I don't have the words to describe what he is.

Rhys never even said her name. I don't know what to call the bloody remains. But I cradle them like I would a baby.

I must keep them safe.

I begin to think that they didn't come. That something happened to them. As I run, I remove the glamour off my tattoo. Finally.

I begin to think all is lost, when a blonde figure emerges from the trees.

"MOR!"

She launches into a run towards us. But she sees what I carry in my arms and stops dead.

We continue to run, straight into Mor's arms.

And we winnow out, just as a bolt of pure green light strikes my leg.

 **Rhysand POV**

We are waiting in tense silence when I receive a message from Mor.

 _I winnowed us straight to Velaris. Lucien is with us. Feyre is injured._

What does she mean Feyre is injured.

"What the _FUCK!"_

Cassian and Azriel are both there in an instant.

"What is it-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, I grab both of them and winnow us out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Heya**!

Sorry **, the last chapter was really short, but I wanted a good place to end it, I guess.**

Not **much of an AN this time, I'll just get right into it.** **From now on, the story will pretty much be told from Feyre's POV, just like in the original.**

 **Also, apologies for typos. I'm doing this on my phone, and it is not going well, as you can probably imagine.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I WISH I OWNED ACOTAR, BUT I REALLY DONT.**

 **Feyre POV**

I feel a blinding pain in my left leg as we winnow, and I know I've been hit. But nothing in hell would make me drop these wings. So I hold on. Tight.

I don't even realise we've landed until I hear Mor shout my name, Lucien curse, and feel myself drop to the floor.

Everything goes black.

I wake up in a bed.

Warm.

Safe.

 _Home._

But... where is everyone?

I'm in Rhy's bedchamber. _My_ bedchamber. And from the look of it, there are a lot of bandages on my leg.

Ow. That hurt. A lot. What the hell did that bastard Tamlin even hit me with? I didn't know he possessed magic like that.

Yet another thing he kept me in the dark about.

I drag myself out of bed, practically crawling. My leg must have pretty much healed; I send a silent prayer to High Lord of Dawn for that gift. I turn and stare at the sun rising over Velaris.

 _Home._

 _I'm home._

But really; where is everyone?

A thought hits me so suddenly it's like a slap across the face. Nesta and Elain. Where are they? Are they alright?

And... Rhys. Is he here? I-

"He most certainly is."

I have never turned so fast in my life.

Leaning against the doorframe with that unending swagger... I swear he gets more beautiful every time I see him. And his voice...

A broken sob escapes me as I fall to my knees, and put my head in my hands. My tears fall freely down my face.

Before I even take my next breath, he is there, kneeling in front of me. He gently pulls my hands away from my face, and kisses each tear away, before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I throw my arms around his neck, and in one elegant motion, Rhysand sweeps me off the floor and into his arms. I press my face into the crook of his neck, tears still flowing.

He just sits on the bed, holding me in his lap.

And I feel my heart crack as I turn to him and see that...

Rhys is crying too. And he looks up at me.

"Thank you."

He doesn't have to tell me what he means.

"For finding the wings... Getting them out." Another crack in my heart.

"Her name was... Fira. And I loved her... so much."

Fira. _Fire._

 _Crack._

"And I couldn't save her."

 _Crack._

"And I miss her everyday."

I think my heart is about to shatter.

His little sister.. butchered. At the hands of the male I had loved. I had slept with.

I have never hated myself more than I do right now.

How I had _loved_ him... I had called Rhysand such things... I had been _taught_ to hate Rhys. Because Tamlin saw me as a vulnerable, damaged _object._

Rhys... he sees me as a person. A female. And he _loves_ me. He doesn't want to take advantage of me, or use me...

It's always my choice.

And it always will be.

A few hours later, we make our way downstairs, hand in hand, into the living room. I'm still limping slightly, but I'm trying not to. The look in Rhys' face when he saw what Tamlin had done to me... I don't want to see that look again for a long time.

Mor takes one look at me and launches herself off the sofa. Next thing I know, her arms are tightly around my neck. I return the hug, and I realise just how much I have missed her. Missed all of them.

My family.

But also my Court, too.

I silently watch as Mor detaches herself from my neck and steps back to fall in line with the others. I silently watch as they all stare at me. Cassian gives me a hint of a smirk, and Azriel's eyes are... warm for once.

I almost gasp as they all drop into a low bow.

High Lady. Right.

"We will serve and protect."

They stand, smiling, just as Amren comes in.

"Ah. You're back."

And I go still as she too bows.

Amren. Bowing.

That is something I never thought I would live to see.

 _Likewise._ A voice filled with midnight laughter echoes down the bond. Stronger than before, but still... weak.

Before I can say anything else, I hear footsteps on the stairs. The smile slowly falls off Mor's face. Then Azriel's. Then Cassian's.

And I look up as Nesta walks into the room.

As a human woman, she had been stunning. But now, as high fae...

Devastating.

She was infinitely beautiful.

And she looked at me with her stunning blue eyes.

I watched her eyes travel to the thick bandages around my leg. And to my surprise, they filled with anger.

"Nesta-"

It all happened so quickly, I barely had a chance to steady myself.

As Nesta launched herself across the room.

And into my arms.

I stood for a few moments, in absolute shock. Before tentatively putting my arms around her back.

Nesta had never hugged me. Ever. Not even when we were children. She was never a touchy-feely girl.

But now...

She seemed to compose herself, and pulled away from me.

"Well..." She cleared her throat. " You're back."

Cassian snorted.

Ness turned on him, eyes ablaze.

Mother above.

 _How long has this been going on?_ I asked Rhys.

 _Oh, only since we got here._

 _Bloody hell._

Cassian just smirked again.

Azriel sighed. Mor's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. Amren growled. Rhys grinned.

 _I'm glad you're finding this amusing Rhys._

 _It's pretty much been the only form of entertainment, Feyre darling._

 _Oh, do shut up._

Nesta simply turned around and stormed off. We watch her go in silence, but then another thought hits me.

"Well.. Nesta seems OK for... Nesta. But how's Elain?"

Silence falls once more.

Shit.

Rhys approached me slowly. "She's... still recovering."

It should be reassuring. To know that she's recovering at all... But for some reason I can't quite place... It isn't.

"What does that mean."

You could've heard a pin drop.

"Rhys."

He opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it. Lost for words. I have seen Rhysand be many things: but never lost for words.

" _Rhys."_ I say it aloud and shout it down the bond.

"Elain... is alive."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm gonna get some wine." Mor interrupts loudly. And walks out. Cassian murmers that he'll go help her. As does Azriel. And Amren mutters something about going to crack some codes.

They all leave the room.

Something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Feyre... she.. is sick."

"How sick."

Rhys takes a deep breath.

"She can't remember anything."

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

 **Also, CHOOSE!**

 **Elucien?**

 **Or... Elriel?**

 **Review your opinion! It's all up to you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey.. again.** **So... I looked through the reviews, and thank you SO MUCH to all the reviewers! One comment in particular made me laugh. It was from a guest, but it was something like,** **'Miss, if you don't finish this, I am going to kill you, finis the story myself. Just for the peace of mind of your fans, including me.'** **To this person, whoever you are, I FREAKING LOVE YOU!** **But don't worry. You won't have to kill me, because I am getting back into the story again! Hell, this'll be my third chapter TODAY!** **So don't worry! Expect a steady stream of chapters! ...I hope.** **On another note, I dont believe we got the much awaited Feyre x Rhys x Wall scene... If you catch my drift...** **I'm afraid I might have to remedy that in my version!** **DISCLAIMER: THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF ORYTHIAN BELONGS WHOLLY TO SJMASS!** **Feyre POV**

No...

"I'm sorry Feyre."

He almost whispers. But I don't hear him. I can only hear the ringing in my ears.

Sweet, gentle Elain...

Beautiful, kind Elain...

Caring, loving Elain...

She's gone.

Is she even the same person? Does she remember me? Or Nesta? Her own sisters?

"I... want to see her." I manage to croak out.

Rhys looks at me. Then nods.

He gently takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. Down the corridor with our bedroom on it. Past the door to the balcony that overlooks Velaris. To the very end.

It's funny how unassuming doors can be. You would think they're just planks of wood, dividers, to keep your privacy. But they are much more. Because as we halted before this door, I saw all of Elain's life. I remembered it all.

 _We are playing out in the garden. I'm 5 years old; this is one of the earliest memories that I have._ _Nesta is talking to our mother. I have been placed on the lawn; ignored as per usual. I stand on my weak legs, only just really out of babyhood. There's a little bird with a red breast that catches my attention. It chirps, as if it is calling to me. I decide to follow the funny bird._ _"Birdy!" I call in my high, warbling voice._ _And begin to run after it._ _I only make it a few steps. One minute I am standing, the next minute I am lying on the floor, face first._ _My knee. Ow, it hurts-_ _I begin to cry._ _I sit up holding my knee, rocking myself until the pain subsides._ _But then Elain is there._ _She's only 7, but she's nearly 8. She bends down to me. And hugs me._ _She helps me up off the floor._ _She kisses my knee, and she says that it'll make i_ _t better._ _Funnily enough, it does._ _I smile at Elain._ _And she smiles back._

I blink as the memory fades.

I know that barely a second has passed, but it feels like eternity.

I take a deep breath, nod to Rhys, and push the door open.

She's sitting in a chair by a fireplace. But there is no fire. The room is cold and drab; unlike anywhere else in the entire house.

I take a deep breath.

"Hello."

She looks up. And says the inevitable words I've been dreading.

"Who are you?"

Ten minutes later, I'm trying not to fall apart. Rhys stands silently at the door, leaning against the frame. She really remembers nothing. Nothing at all.

I turn to Rhys.

 _Let's go._

We head downstairs, back into the living room.

And then it hits me.

It's my fault.

I didn't protect them. I took their mortality away from them. I practically sold them out by talking to Ianthe. I am so, so stupid-

Rhys must read what I am thinking, because he says,

"Feyre, no-"

My fault.

My fault.

 _My fault._

"Feyre-"

 **Rhysand POV**

No.

No, no, no.

She's blaming herself. For what happened to Elain.

 _Feyre._

Her eyes are wide, unseeing. I slam myself against her mental shields.

 _FEYRE._

Her shields are walls of black adamant. Nothing-not even me-can get through.

And then she starts to scream.

And she's lying on the floor.

And she's clawing at her face.

And she's crying.

And for all my years of training, of being High Lord-

I don't know

what

to

do.

So I drop to the floor beside her. And pull her close. And rock her.

Mor runs in wide eyed, followed closely by Cassian and Azriel.

The stop in their tracks when they see me with a sobbing Feyre in my arms.

Her screams have subsided.

But she just scared the living shit out of me.

Feyre's always been so strong. She's never wavered, braved it all.

But this, I realise, is the fate that I always tried to avoid, at whatever cost.

Even if it meant killing and maiming.

Even if it mean being cruel, and becoming a terror, the story that they told the bad children.

Even if it meant becoming Amarantha's whore.

The fate of watching your loved ones get hurt, damaged beyond repair.

And that, I realised, was what had broken Feyre.

 **Feyre POV**

I wake up in our bedchamber again. I'm doing that too frequently really.

Twice in one day has to be a record, even for me.

Admittedly it isn't day anymore. The sun has set over Velaris, and the room is in darkness.

It is soothing.

And then I notice Rhys.

He is sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. His wings are dropping lifelessly on the floor behind him. And as he turns to look at me... All the stars in his eyes have gone out. He stands and moved slowly towards me, monitoring my every move. I sit still, monitoring his. He perches carefully on the side of the bed. Just looking at me. He opens his mouth, then closes it. Twice. Then he finally managed to get out-

"Are you... alright?"

I just say the first thing that pops into my head.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologise. Ever."

"But I-"

"And you were perfectly entitled to. Hells, if I'd been it that situation, I would've done much worse."

I just stare at him.

"Hold me-please."

He immediately sits beside me, and wraps his arms around me. A heartbeat later, the warm, membranous wings have swept around me too.

I'm just drifting off when he speaks.

"Always."

 **Yep I know. *Dodges hurled books* I'm sorry. I just thought, ya know... Feyre's such a strong character, and I needed something to be her breaking point. And this was it.** **It leads to a scene that happens in ACOWAR. It wasn't in my initial plan, but it was just too moving to miss out altogether, so I've found a way to include it!** **See if you can guess which scene it is!** **Tell me in the review!** **Love y'all,** **KatnissTrisBella xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heya!**

 **I** **know the story has been rreeaallll slow. Sorry about that. I was just kinda focusing in on the characters, and Feyre getting back to the Night Court. But now the story starts to pick up again... I think.**

 **Also, some of this chapter is in ACOWAR. Read to the end to see if you guessed the scene right! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: IT'S NOT MINE.**

 **Feyre POV**

The sun has barely risen when I'm woken by Rhys touching my shoulder. He smiles at me tentatively, and somehow, from the dregs of my torn and weary soul, I give him one too.

"Get dressed." He mutters to me.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles again. "You'll see."

Velaris is beautiful in the morning sun. The rays bounce off the rooftops, and the whole city is bathed in a golden glow. He walks with me, right through the rainbow. The artists quarter is still slumbering; shutters are pulled, and the doors are firmly locked.

But beyond that.. past the theatres and the shops...

There aren't words to describe it. It is undoubtedly much older than all the other buildings on the streets. Centuries; maybe even millenia. The walls tower high above. How have I not noticed it before?

Rhys wordlessly takes my hand, and leads me inside.

Books.

Row after row after row of books.

But we don't stop there. There are stairs that lead downwards, to stories below, I presume. We keep going down.

1 level. 5. 10. And on each floor are rows of books.

It's... beautiful.

We finally stop descending on the 20th floor down. By now, we must be well and truly underground.

I squeeze his hand, savouring the hard-earned calluses on it.

Rhys glances to the doorway- to the hooded and cloaked figure patiently waiting in the shadows beyond them. Every part of my aching body locks up as I take in the pale robes, the hood crowned with a limpid blue stone, the panel that could be lowered over the eyes-

Priestess.

"This is Clotho," Rhys says calmly, releasing my hand to guide me toward the awaiting female. The weight of his hand on my lower back told me enough about how much he realised the sight of her would jar me. "She's one of the dozens of priestesses who work here."

Clotho lowered her head in a bow but said nothing.

"I- I didn't know that priestesses left their temples."

"A library is a temple of sorts," Rhys tells me with a wry smile. "But the priestesses here..." As we enter the library, golden lights flicker to life. As if Clotho had been in utter darkness until we had entered."They are special- unique."

She angles her head in what might be amusement. Her face remains in shadow, her slim body concealed in those pale, heavy robes. Silence- and yet life dances around her.

Rhys smiles warmly at the priestess.

"Is there a spare table we can use?"

And it's only when she bobs her head in a so-so movement that I realise that she either can not or will not speak. Clotho gestures to her left, down a row stacked full of books. And I drag my eyes away from the priestess long enough to take in this floor of the library.

Not a cavernous room in a manor.

Not even close.

This was...

As if the base of a mountain had been hollowed out by some massive digging beast, leaving a pit descending into the dark heart of the world. Around the gaping hole in the floor, carved into the mountain itself, spirals level after level after level of shelves and books, leading into the inky black.

And I had thought we were on the bottom floor.

Clotho leads us further down, and then into a little room by the side. It has no door, but instead an ancient looking tapestry covers the doorway. She pulls the tapestry aside and Rhys ushers me in.

Not before I see her hands.

The fingers bend out in all directions; it is a miracle she can use them at all. And the scarring...

Clotho bows to us both before sweeping away, back into the library.

"A long time ago, Clotho was hurt... very badly. By a group of males."

It doesn't take a genius to know what Rhys is talking about.

"They cut out her tongue, so she would never tell anyone about who did that to her. And they damaged her hands."

I'm going to be sick.

Rhys continues in a gentle whisper. "But Mor found her. And brought her to me." And he looked inside her mind- saw the faces of those males.

"I let Mor hunt them. But we couldn't repair Clotho's hands." But... couldn't they have used magic?

"The males healed her as they hurt her. To fix her hands, we would've had to cut her open. I offered to take the pain away, but... She was too afraid. Of the memories that would trigger." He gestures around him. "This is Clotho's, and many other females', home. Their salvation"

"All the other females are like her, aren't they." I ask it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." That single word is laced with centuries of anger for what had been done to them.

"But... who is aloud in?

"That is decided by the Priestesses, and the priestesses alone." Choice. It had always been about choice, long before I had existed. Choice for the females; as he now let me make decisions.

I truly don't deserve him.

Rhys smiles sadly as he shakes his head and takes me in his arms. "We deserve each other. And we deserve to be happy." He remembers that night on the rooftop too then.

I let him hold me for a while, but then pull away and glance around. At the cavernous mountain of rock that encloses me. I manage a small, wry grin as I face Rhys and say, "I suppose it's a miracle I can even stand to be underground."

"It is. And I am very proud of you."

For some reason, my eyes start to burn, and before I can stop them, tears begin to stream down my face. Rhys' look of concern as he approaches me only makes the tears fall faster. Not knowing what else to do, I press my face into his chest. He rubs my back as I quietly sob.

 _Feyre... What is it?_

I stay silent for a moment.

 _Feyre?_

 _It's just... no-one's ever been proud of me before._

Silence.

 _Not Nesta, not Elain, not my parents... no-one._

 _Well. I'm very proud of you. And I always will be. For what you have endured, for how strong you are, from how you save me every time I feel like I'm going to fall. I am proud of you, Feyre._

I look up at him, and smile through my tears.

Then out loud, Rhys says, "This place belongs to you too, now. The library." Not because I'm his mate, or High Lady of the Night Court, but because I have suffered. And endured. And survived. Just like all the other females here.

"Thank-you." I whisper.

A couple of hours later, Rhys and I walk back to the townhouse, with me tucked under his arm.

We are greeted by Mor, who is sprawled on a Chaise-longue. She looks up. "Heya, Feyre."

"Hi." My voice sounds very small. I take a deep breath. "About yesterday. I'm so-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Feyre. Hells, I can't count the amount of times I've had a breakdown and scared the shit out of everyone in the vicinity." I notice Cass and Az have walked in, and are smiling and nodding their agreement. "It's OK." Mor says. And then grins at me.

I just grin back.

Nesta walks in, spots Cassian, and promptly walks out. Cassian mutters something under his breath, and walks out the other door. I raise an eyebrow at Mor. She just shakes her head and goes back to reading her book. Rhys sighs. Az looks like he wants to blend into the shadows.

 _Are they... mates?_

Rhys' reply is hesitant.

 _I'm... not sure. It can be hard to detect before it snaps into place._

 _Why are they... fighting?_

 _Who knows. They've found little things to bitch over ever since Nesta came to the townhouse._

 _And... how's Nesta? About... Elain._

 _She's... coping. But she won't talk to anyone. Or tell anyone what she's feeling._

I roll my eyes. _That's Nesta. But... maybe she'll open up to me?_

 _That's what we're all hoping. With Elain..._ He takes a breath. _Currently unavailable, she has no-one apart from you._

 _All right. I'll give it a shot. But I can't promise anything where Nesta is concerned._

I turn and head up the stairs. Nesta's room is opposite Elain's, right at the end of the corridor. I raise my hand to knock on the door-

"Feyre?" Holy shit. I forgot about Lucien. "There's something wrong."

I turn to him instantly, and a second later Rhys has winnowed to my side.

"Lucien, what is it?"

"The bond- with Elain. It's gone. I can't feel it anymore."

 **Well that was chapter 8!**

 **Yup sorry about the cliffhanger.**

 **If you guessed the library scene from ACOWAR would be in this chapter, you were right! Sorry, it isn't word for word, but I changed some bits to make it fit with my storyline. I also made a bigger deal of the fact that Rhys was proud of Feyre. When I read that in the book, I nearly cried, and I thought I wanted to add more to it.**

 **Also, the Elain pairing vote currently stands at:**

 **Elain x Lucien = 0 votes**

 **Elain x Azriel = 1 vote**

 **Review to get your opinion in, because it's all down to you!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and expect an update soon!**

 **KatnissTrisBella xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heya!**

 **Back again, with a new chapter!**

 **OK, last chapter's ending probably made no sense. But I think this one will help you to understand more.**

 **Also, in regards to the papers and plans that Feyre snuck out whilst she was in the Spring Court, they have not been forgotten. In fact, they'll be making a reappearance in this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Prythian.**

 **Feyre POV**

"The bond... It's gone."

What does Lucien mean... the bond is gone? Mating bonds can't just vanish.

 _Can they Rhys?_

 _I don't believe so. Unless... Oh._

He blinks, shocked. _Well, if... Elain, her personality, who she is, no longer exists, then..._

Shit. Holy shit.

Lucien vomits on the floor, just as Mor winnows in behind him. She grips him under the shoulders, looking alarmed.

"Feyre wha-"

She's cut off as Lucien vomits again, then sinks to the floor. "Is she dead? Is she dead, because it's broken, it's gone, there's nothing left-"  
Azriel flies in through the window, face tight. He looks to Rhys, who nods. In another second, Az has grabbed Lucien and winnowed out. Likely to a healer. To see if there's anything of their bond left to salvage. I somehow doubt it.  
It's my turn to sink to the floor as reality barrels into me like a tonne of bricks. Elain- she's gone, she must be really gone if the bond no longer exists-  
Rhys is at my side in an instant. He hesitantly places a hand on my arm, as if he thinks I'm going to snap again. I think I will too, but... it's like there's nothing left to break. Maybe I can't be salvaged. Maybe Hybern's won this stupid war, and Prythian will fall into ruin like the rest of the world. Maybe there's nothing to try to save. Maybe I don't want to save it. Maybe I'm just a worthless piece of trash that-

 _Stop talking right there. You know none of that is true.  
_ _I know. But..._ _I pause. Is she truly gone?_

He doesn't answer.

 _The truth, Rhys._

I think he isn't going to answer, but then,

 _Yes. Maybe not permanently, but in this moment; yes._

Mor, for once, isn't telling us to talk out loud. She just looks at me, almost sadly, before turning and walking away. I sigh and turn to Rhys, forcing a small grin onto my face. "Maybe Amren can find her a... cure in that cursed book."

Rhys smiles back at me, soft and sweet. "Maybe. Come on, let's go find Nesta."

I raise my eyebrows. "I was surprised, to say the least, when Nesta showed _affection_ towards me. What was that about?"

"Who knows. This is Nesta we are talking about."

"True."

We eventually track Nesta down to the small balcony in her room. She is standing, looking out at the sun beginning to sink over the gilded rooftops, and her knuckles are nearly white as she grips the balcony rail. We don't announce ourselves, but she says, "what are you doing here." Not a question, but a statement. A command. Not much has changed about her personality. That's for sure.

I smile at her rigid back. "I just wanted to see how you were."

She turns then, and the _look_ on her face, the hatred directed at _me-_

"Yes, yesterday I was happy that you were back. But now, I've had time to think about things." She takes a step towards me. "About how you got me and Elain caught up in this... this _mess, and now you want everything to go back to normal?"_ Rhys has taken a step back; away from the raging inferno that is my sister.

I guess the hug from the other day- when I arrived back at the Night Court- is completely in the past.

Back to the same old Nesta.

"Do you want to-"  
" _NO._ Whatever it is, no. Go away. Leave me _alone."  
_ "Nesta please-"  
"I said NO. And before you ask, I am not okay. Do NOT make that sympathetic face at me. You have _no idea_ what it's like. None. So GET OUT."  
Even though I know she is hurting, and it isn't fair to get angry, I feel my blood begin to boil.  
"Nesta, don't even try to suggest I don't know what it feels like. I was hurt too, exactly as you were. So you do not own the gods damned right to insult me like that to my face!"

She looks at me for a second, and I look at her. Her eyes, where they were once a very human light blue; are now cold and unforgiving. Like ice.

I know mine are burning like fire.

She turns her back on me- blandly dismissing me. How _dare_ she- "Get. Out."

We do. I back out silently into the hallway, not daring to say another word. She's damaged too, I remind myself. I have to let her begin to heal. I close my eyes and lean against the wall, and I feel Rhys' arm slip around me.

 _What can we do Rhys?_

 _Nesta will heal. She is not angry at you, just... what has been done to her. She will see sense soon._

I sigh and open my weary eyes. "I think we all need to see a little sense."

* * *

We meet Cassian, Azriel and Mor a moment later, in the sitting room. They are all talking and laughing, but as we enter they fall silent and look at us expectantly. I begin to wonder why they are there, but one look at Rhys confirms what I already know. Something is wrong. And this is a formal meeting. We are undeniably going to be discussing war.

Cassian looks at us all, then says, "We are in some deep shit."  
Rhys swallows. "We are."

I look questioningly around me. I've obviously not been in the loop because I was at Spring, but now...

"Hybern has already attacked the Spring Court."

I blink. "But I thought that part of their deal was that if Tamlin got me back, he'd have to Hybern use his land."  
"It was." Mor answers. "But he refused. Hybern attempted to sail 1,000 foot soldiers into his territory, and Tamlin laid siege to them. As you can imagine... Tamlin did not emerge victorious."  
"So... where is Tamlin now."  
Azriel turns to me. "My spies have been unable to gather much, but they have seen Tamlin in his manor- presumably under house arrest."  
I gulp. "And what of the rest of his Court? His soldiers; Ianthe?" I choke on her name.  
Mor looks at me with sympathy, and Rhys squeezes my hand. "We think that... the priestess is in the manor too." Az says. "But as for his soldiers..."  
"Hybern slaughtered them all." Cassian finishes.

"And the civilians?" I can't help but ask. The innocents who have done nothing wrong, who do not deserve this kind of treatment from anyone...  
"Some ran. Some are in hiding. But the others..." Mor didn't need to finish her sentence. Hybern really is a monster. Tamlin too. To have the audacity to refuse, knowing full well that his people would suffer, his Court would burn; I have never known someone so selfish in all my life. How I fell for him... I have no idea. But he is definitely not the same person that I fell in love with.

There is a moment of silence, but then Cassian speaks. "Feyre; while you were in the Court, did you manage to get any information."

Ah. The papers. I close my eyes and feel for that pocket realm, and pull the plans out. They appear in my hand. Cassian's eyes go wide and he takes them from me.

"These are solid. They're plans of where Hybern was meant to enter Spring and then where his forces will go after that." He studies them closer, flicking through the pages. Az and Mor come to look over his shoulders. They all begin to still and expressions of horror come over their faces.

"If this is correct; then Hybern already has troops stationed under the mountain."

Rhys starts. "Impossible." He strides over and takes the papers from Cassian, and leafs through them. I know from the anger that is beginning to show in his eyes that Cassian is right. Hybern is already positioning himself to attack.

We stay in the lounge for another couple of hours before we finish picking through the details of the papers I managed to smuggle away. Cassian noticed that a main target point was Adriata, in the Summer Court, and the Dawn Court palace. Cassian and Mor were dispatched to give relevant warnings, and offer aid to those places that are most vulnerable. Hybern's plan seems to be to take out a couple of Courts, then use them for his strongholds to attack the rest of us. Rhys and Az are trying to develop a plan to get into the Spring Court and defend the wall. Because if Hybern manages to take down the wall, then the human realms will be at risk too. And all of us have agreed on the point that there is no way the human Queens are equipped to deal with a full scale Hybern attack.

I sigh and walk into our bedroom. Why does life have to be so complicated? Why does Hybern have to be such a-

 _dick?_

Rhys' taunting voice drifts down the bond. _Yes, that is certainly one way of describing him. Are you and Az nearly done?  
_

 _Yes. I'll be up shortly, High Lady._

 _Prick._

Midnight laughter, and then silence. I flop down onto our bed, shattered already. Before I drift off into a restless sleep, i think one thing;

This war is not going to be easy.


End file.
